


Cloudless

by bortskies



Category: Bleach
Genre: momo deals with her grief in her own way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 16:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18392081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bortskies/pseuds/bortskies
Summary: Tobiume's complaining be damned, the gray skies needed to break.





	Cloudless

Momo stared out her office window. A soft breeze rolled in and tickled her skin. The flowers in the garden waved gently, the thin clouds drifted lazily. 

 

It was always the nicest days when the memories dropped by to say their hellos. They weren't  _bad_ memories, per say, but they cast a somber shadow as they passed. 

 

At first she told herself that there must have been some semblance of truth for his persona to be so convincing. That there was something else causing a kind person to act that way. She held onto that for a bit, but then she was cut down again, along with that notion, in the Winter War.

 

She knows now that those smiles were just an act. She felt stupid that it took almost dying twice for it to sink in. She still missed the Aizen that was her Captain. And that person, illusion or not...

 

_No, it was all an illusion._

 

Her heart twisted. She shouldn't keep thinking about this, Tobiume would start complaining of dampness and gray skies. 

 

She closed her eyes. Her squad mates chatted in the distance. She could hear the rustling of the leaves pick up as another breeze swooped by. Momo inhaled slowly, held, and let it out through her nose.

 

Tobiume's complaining be damned, the gray skies needed to break.

 

Was it wrong to grieve for a person who was ultimately an illusion? She decided, no, it was alright. She'd stop doubting herself on this: even if the person was fake, her memories were _real_. 

 

She knew some people would think her crazy (maybe she was) and pity her more than they already did. However, they weren't affected by the gentle, smiling mask quite the same way she was.  

 

Momo thought the mask had a life to him. Captain Aizen, though he was an illusion according to the person he was played by, still affected the lives of many, and therefore was real in some way. Sosuke Aizen and Captain Aizen were separate entities who shared a face.

 

Captain Aizen was kind. He shared skills and wisdom with others. He remembered the birthdays of his subordinates. Never raised his voice the odd time he was irritated. He even joined in on and initiated a prank once in a while. Captain Aizen was a very elaborate character that people adored.

 

And Captain Aizen died the day she found his body pinned to the wall. 

 

The sky full of clouds blurred, and she let her tears fall. Things felt timeless for a bit. She watched the clouds drift, saying a thanks to each good memory as one drifted over the horizon. Once the last one was gone and the sky was clear, she wiped her eyes and gave herself a shake. 

 

Momo finished saying her goodbyes to Captain Aizen. She'd still miss him of course, he was a good captain, a friend even, and people miss those they were close to. But now the memories didn't carry that bittersweet edge. 

 

She turned to her desk, opened the bottom drawer, and pulled out an old pair of glasses. They felt lighter. Handling them gently, she cleaned the lenses with her sleeve. One arm wiggled more than the other, a screw loose. Holding them to the light, Momo turned them, eyes tracing the contours and faint scratches. She laughed softly when she noticed the light prescription making the distance sharper.


End file.
